


Perfect, brother

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, holmescest, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By way of an extra apology for not posting yesterday, here is a bonus "Fifty Shades of 221B" fic</p>
<p>It's is also part 3 of the "Perfect Brothers" fics - a sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/806652">Perfect Brothers - Part 2</a></p>
<p>Can be read alone too, of course</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect, brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenoftheuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenoftheuniverse/gifts), [flubber2kool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/gifts), [Writteraddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writteraddict/gifts).



Greg slid a hand down Mycroft's back and between the brothers, carefully undoing trousers. 

Sherlock whined as Mycroft lifted his hips, breaking their contact, enabling Greg to push down the unwanted barriers.  
Realising the purpose of the unwelcome pause, the younger man did the same, divesting himself of his own clothing.

Mycroft looked down at his brother's naked hardness, raking his eyes over every inch of the straining flesh. Sherlock's chest rose and fell quickly and Mycroft felt his own arousal pulse at seeing just how much Sherlock wanted this; wanted him.

Greg lifted himself up to meet his lover's lips, plundering them passionately before breaking off and whispering in his ear "Take him, Myc."

Mycroft failed to stifle the whimper that escaped him as he nodded to Greg and turned back to Sherlock; his brother; this beautiful, infuriating man who he had longed to touch for so long.

Seeing only want and need in his eyes, Mycroft lowered himself back down, hissing as their now exposed lengths pressed together. He paused for the briefest moment and then began a slow, steady grind; a dance of desire; alternating painfully taunting rotations of his hips with brutal crushing friction, eliciting cries of _"more, more, more"_ and _"too much, too much"_

Mycroft grinned down at the flesh and blood below him, "Perfect, brother."


End file.
